One objective is to test the porous V.C. P.M.M.A. replica implant and to determine in a significant number of animals the direction of the connective tissue alignment about the implants and the nature of periodontal-like ligament attachment to the implant. Another goal will be to test the biocompatibility of this apparently promising new material.